Tifa's Despair 10: Judgment Day
by Disy
Summary: Elena has given Tifa one week to shape up, now it's judgment day, will Tifa survive or will Elena and whoever else is with her break Tifa and claim her.


Note: I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy. It's the tenth Tifa story already. Big story...I guess okay so it's too big for one message I'll post the other part in another message

Tifa's Despair 10: Judgment Day

The Seventh Heaven…  
It was the second bar to be named like that.  
The sign said it was open yet no costumers were inside.  
Not even a radio was on or a television communicating with the empty rooms.  
Just like the rest of Edge and the world for that matter life hadn't quite recovered yet from the calamity.  
As for the bar one might easily think it was deserted, had it not been for the quick rasps of breaths coming from behind the bar.  
Sweat dripped down Tifa's forehead, running over he temples, caught in her eyebrows and hanging down from the tip of her nose.  
"One-hundred-twenty-nine, One-hundred-thirty…" She said softly between heavy breaths.  
Her tight white shirt was soaked from her sweat, it was stuck even tighter to her body then usual, revealing every delicious curve from her considerably perfect body.  
Her face was focused, what she was doing…was hard.  
The muscles in her arms were tensed, the feminine abs on her stomach were tensed, her long firms legs were rock hard at the moment.  
And like her clothes her body was wet of sweat, nearly shinning in the light as drips fell down from her strong well formed physique.  
She has been training for days now, her mind was focused and every second there were no costumers she went training, push-ups, sit-ups, lifting, endurance.  
Her body was never out of shape, but she had felt weak the last few months, now that she started training again she realized her weakness came from her mind and as she trained her body her mind sharpened as well.  
At least she felt familiar in her body again, felt like she did a year ago.  
She had never really become weak, however her muscles have become lazy, tired and without will.  
It has only been six days since she suffered greatly at the hands of Elena, that day Tifa was at her weakest, she had allowed herself to be beat up, no she had begged Elena to beat her up.  
To hurt her, to humiliate her…simply to find some relief.  
After the long and massive beating her pride was all but gone, all she wanted was to feel the relief of a climax, to make the pain in her mind just stop for a few moments.  
Elena did so but had also warned Tifa that she'd better get her act together in a week from then.  
She had given Tifa a focus, a purpose, a goal…a threat.  
So Tifa went training again, her muscles weren't lazy anymore, each time her hand ran over her hip or stomach they felt firm and strong, not soft and fragile like the past months.  
She felt like a fighter again…  
As for the wounds in her mind…they were better, ever since Elena had given her a purpose she was focused.

Two days after her beating she had found herself at night in her bed, under the sheets her hands crawled underneath her underwear.  
Her fingers found her nether lips, a moment later she was pleasing herself again…but not because she had not, she wasn't crying and calling herself a slut for the need to come after what all those women had done to her months ago.  
No she was pleasing herself simply because she was in the mood!  
It was a major victory and Tifa hadn't felt so happy in months.  
She controlled her moans and laughed at herself since she was making a mess of herself and the bed, meaning she'd have more work to do the next day…sheets didn't clean themselves.  
It was good, a feeling of freedom, for the first time in months she didn't do it because she had to, but simply because she wanted to.  
She spread her legs and was about to throw the sheets of herself before her climax…  
That was until her bedroom door opened and a young girl walked in and crawled in her bed, Tifa stopped immediately afraid Marlene might notice something.  
When she asked the girl what she did here the girl said she had a bad dream…Tifa couldn't simply send the girl away and let her stay there, but that didn't change her innocent need to finish what she started.  
So she remained focused and waited until the girl slept, but she stayed nervous and nearly revealed what she had been doing when Marlene asked why Tifa's side of the bed was wet.  
Immediately Tifa pushed the girl away to the other side…that wasn't supposed to happen and she said it was merely sweat.  
She felt embarrassed and soon heard the snores coming from her side.  
Tifa then left the bed and went upstairs to Cloud's office.  
Once there she had some privacy to finish things up.  
She sat behind the desk and started up the computer and knew exactly what might help her well on her way for her own satisfaction.  
She knew what Cloud had on his computer…and she opened an internet browser.  
She searched through his list of favorites…it had to be there somewhere.  
Tifa then saw a link and smiled it said: 'Guns! For Safety And Protection!'  
"Yeah right…like a day would ever come when you'd start using a gun Cloud." Tifa said softly with a shy smile.  
She opened the link and when the site had loaded she felt a mix between embarrassment, anger and arousal.  
She was looking at herself on the screen, in pain in compromising positions.  
Months ago, in the prison of the Golden Saucer, Tifa had been ambushed, beaten, abused and used as a pleasure toy by an all girl gang.  
During her torture the girls who molested her had taken pictures and posted them on the internet, this site…was kind of like a fan site.  
It was also filled with comments most were in the terms like: 'That bitch is hot!' 'I'd like to do that!' and 'Call me baby I'll show you some pain and pleasure!'  
Others said that it could never be the real Tifa Lockhart, that it was but a look-alike.  
Obviously Tifa felt some comfort in those comments…even if they were wrong.  
Next to the links to galleries of her and guest books there was also a fan-art gallery.  
She was curious and clicked on it.  
She saw a few bad drawing of herself, some were funny some were cruel but most were just one of the pictures edited in some program.  
Some were edited to stupid advertisements, a simple pictures of her and a logo of site with the words: 'I'm waiting for you.'  
Another image showed a pictures of her and a very foul edition with cartoony male…tools approaching her from all sides.  
Then there were a few good ones who actually aroused Tifa…even if it was self mockery she was seeing.  
Her hand went under her underwear again and she scrolled down…  
She saw a picture of herself lying with a pain engulfed face on the ground, the edition made it seem as if she was bound with chains, collars and all.  
Another one Tifa liked was the same image, she was holding her abused groin in pain only the user had edited the image as such it seemed as if the girl crawling between her legs was trying to eat her out or something.  
Another image showed Tifa on the ground again, this time overshadowed by the meanest looking group of mistresses she had ever seen.  
The next image was from the same user and this time Tifa was whipped on her womanhood by the mistresses.  
She scrolled down some more and ten images later she nearly spasmed in the chair and climaxed silently, then she went back to bed.

Tifa smiled back at the memory as she pushed herself of the ground again, only her hands made contact with the floor the rest of her body floated in the air.  
She had written that site down…just for future references.  
And then there was that thing two days ago…

It was a relatively busy night.  
It was the last working day so most people where up for a drink, they'd have two days to sober up before they have to get to work again.  
Eventually everyone was one but one young girl sitting at the bar.  
Tifa looked a little suspicious at the young girl sitting at the bar, she was around Yuffie's age.  
The girl had long blonde hair and braids in them, she wasn't around from here as her fashion taste was as…provoking as that of Tifa's.  
The girl was only wearing a red scarf, a yellow bikini, a pair of shoes and a skirt even smaller then Tifa's.  
Tifa noticed the girl was eyeing her…and Tifa was kind of in the mood for fun and games.  
She finished drying her dishes and let the towel drop to the floor, she bended over with fully stretched legs and gave the girl a good view of her well curved buttocks and legs.  
When Tifa got up again she saw the girl quickly looking the other way.  
Tifa stepped closer to the girl, directly in front of her on the other side of the bar.  
She leaned forward a little, just so her perfects orbs were brushing against the wooden surface of the bar.  
"Is there anything else I can get for you sweetie?" Tifa asked innocently.  
The young girl looked at her surprised and started to blush. "Uhm, uhm uhm! No, no…no I don't think so. Do I? I mean…no."  
Tifa smiled. "You're not from around here are you?"  
"No! Me and three of my friends came here a day ago, we come from a place far away, like…another world!" The girl said enthusiastic.  
"Another world you say…must be warm where you came from, if you're only wearing that." Tifa said sweetly and nearly touched the girl's bra with the tip of her finger.  
The young girl seemed to shiver and a moment later Tifa saw a small hard nipple trying to poke through the yellow bikini.  
"Yes, well…warmer than here at least…" The girl said.  
"I can see that." Tifa replied with a teasing smile and pointed at the girl's erect nipples.  
The blonde girl blushed red and without thinking grabbed her breasts to cover her erect nipples.  
"So why are you here alone?" Tifa went on.  
"One of my friends…was being a meanie, so I left before she might rape me again." The girl said in a friendly voice.  
"Rape you?" Tifa asked almost laughing thinking the girl was joking.  
"It's okay, I guess…sometimes, but lately she's been trying to do it a lot, and not nicely! Why can't she try to rape me nice!? Paine's always so rough I…really shouldn't be telling you this!"  
Tifa raised her hands and grabbed a glass of water. "Okay, okay. Sorry…just wish I had a bikini like that because I'm melting here…is it just me…or is it warm like the sun in here."  
She raised the glass and threw it over herself, the water hit her face, chest and stomach, the white shirt revealed immediately there was nothing underneath it except flesh…  
The girl's eyes flew right open and she stood up and walked to the side. "Excuse me…I have to go to the…uhm…bathroom?"  
Tifa walked up closer and without any warning her hand shot under the girl's skirt and with one finger she began to rub over the girl's covered but soaking clit.  
"Why? So you can do that to yourself…all you have to do is ask." Tifa said teasingly.  
For a moment the girl tried to struggle away but then gave and closed her eyes. "I…like you. She was right about you…"  
Tifa raised her brow and stopped pleasuring the girl for a moment. "Who was…?"  
The girl opened her eyes and looked panicked for a moment. "Uh...no one. I just…you see…in my…uh, culture. We say she when we're talking about our…soul, guts, heart…uh…feelings?"  
Tifa was honestly confused, the girl made no sense…but that didn't matter, not for a little fun.  
So Tifa continued her stimulation again and she pushed the girl's lower piece bikini aside for full access.  
The girl moaned and wrapped her arms around Tifa's neck so she wouldn't fall over, but she didn't close her eyes…only then did Tifa notice the girl's eyes, those beautiful eyes, either she was seeing things or the girl had spiral pupils.  
Or she was wearing lenses…  
Either way Tifa smiled and said. "You have pretty eyes…"  
"Uhu…real…Ah!...eyes."  
No doubt the girl was trying to say the name of her people.  
Moments later the girl lay on the ground and after only twenty seconds the girl had come by Tifa's skilled hands…  
"Wow! That was…amazing, I've never been done so…quickly…you're something else!" The girl said nearly admiring Tifa.  
The fighter merely smiled and then the girl pushed her back. "Let me do you now!"  
The girl said it so bluntly…for a moment Tifa was reminded too much of Yuffie.  
The girl then pushed up Tifa's skirt and gasped as she saw that Tifa wore no underwear.  
The blonde then pulled Tifa's legs up onto her shoulder and dived forward in Tifa's exposed womanhood, instantly Tifa arched her back.  
Moments later the girl was eagerly sucking up Tifa's juices, while the fighter was in an uncomfortable position, resting on her neck while her legs and back where held up in the air by the girl…she liked it.  
Minutes later she climaxed…but that didn't stop the girl who continued licking and…drinking? Like a hungry little puppy of love.  
"It's alright now…Ah!" Tifa was about to thank the girl before she was met with another sensation.  
She girl never stopped and she came two more times…  
After that the two of them merely lay there for a few minutes and Tifa finally asked. "What's your name sexy?"  
"Rikku!" The girl said as if nothing has happened. "What's yours?"  
"I'm…Tifa, Tifa Lockhart."  
The girls eyes widened and she stood up. "I…I need to go…like now!"  
Confused Tifa got up too with trembling legs. "Wait…where and why? You can stay here for the night."  
"Oh nononono! My friends really wouldn't like that…nononono! I need to go…uh…I really do like you but…well…"  
"Will I see you again?" Tifa asked a little perplexed as the girl opened the door.  
"I'm sure you will!" Was the reply and then she was alone again.  
She hadn't felt this good in months…

Tifa's smile widened at that thought, that Rikku girl was something else.  
She then stood up and was satisfied with her completed workout.  
The telephone than rang and she quickly picked it up. "The Seventh Heaven, this is Tifa how can I help you?"  
"By squirming, screaming and crying! Seriously…I hope you're ready." Elena's voice said from the other end.  
For a moment Tifa was shocked by the voice…she never forgot Elena's threat but the last week has been a good one, the best in months.  
"Elena…what do you want, come to call it off?" Tifa asked a little annoyed.  
"Only in your dreams sluty! Either way, tomorrow is the day, meet us in the ruins of Midgar, the church of that dead friend of yours."  
"Why all the way there?" Tifa asked a little worried…  
"I'm doing it for you bitch! Either you go there or we will come to that bar of yours, only then there might be a chance someone will see you get abused by us…if you're not ready that it. For example it would be very unpleasant if that girl…Marlene? Walked in when I'm giving you a good time now is it?" Elena replied.  
Tifa sighed and suppressed her anger. "Fine…I'll be there…"  
Then the line went dead.

Tifa could barely sleep that night, quite logical…she didn't know what to expect.  
Elena had said 'us'.  
Us, could be two people…or two thousand.  
But she did fall asleep…two hours before her alarm went off, and then it was time to go.  
She slipped into her casual outfit, a tight white shirt, a black mini skirt, shoes and the suspensors following her perfects orbs…and underwear, she was there to fight not…something else.  
She ate something and then ran outside and jumped into her truck.

Two hours later she arrived at the church.  
She was lucky to have been able to use the highway, which was usually meant only for personal of the forces to restore the world.  
Lucky because for once it wasn't a male guard…but a woman, and a straight one…took all her charms but eventually she did it.  
Now she was walking up the ruined church, one of the few buildings in former Midgar that was still upright.  
She stopped her truck and got out, seconds later she opened the doors of the church and walked forward.  
The church was like she remembered it…only if she'd been there once.  
Benches, a broken roof, a field of flowers still growing from that snake Aerith!  
"So you came." A voice said from the other side.  
Calmly Tifa walked forward. "Of course, I might not have been in the best shape but I was never a coward."  
"You stupid girl, what good if courage if you know you're going to get hurt." Elena spat and a moment later the sun didn't shine in Tifa's eyes anymore and she saw the 'us' she was talking about.  
She saw Elena, in her familiar suit and Yuffie…  
"Yuffie…what are you doing here?" Tifa asked surprised.  
The ninja looked a little ashamed, or sad. "Well see Tif…I was sort of, one of the people who arranged it…I want to help you, I think this is the only way."  
"That ridiculous, I thought you were on my side Yuffie after everything—"  
"Hey! I'm trying to help you! Sure it might not be the best solution but look at you, you're confident and sure…and giving you kisses didn't work so…just please, Tifa just…endure."  
Tifa merely ignored her, never before had she felt so betrayed…  
She then looked to the right of Yuffie and saw a woman, around her own age with bright brown hair, a white top with a deep cleavage, a richly decorates skirt, a pair of boots, guns to her side and an all out pretty.  
"This is Yuna!" Yuffie said happily and grabbed the girl's shoulder before moving on.  
Next girl was a silver haired woman with eyes tending more to red than brown, she was tall and well formed, she wore a black, goth-like warrior suit and a sword strapped to her back.  
The woman wore heeled boots and looked like one of the mistresses Tifa saw on the site days before…  
"And this is Paine!" Yuffie said however before she could grab Paine the woman said. "Touch me and I cut off one of your fingers, are we clear."  
Yuffie merely walked past. "Right…"  
Then she came at a large looking woman in a dark dress which accented her well formed body, certainly this was the most woman of them all.  
She looked strict yet fair, with black hair an dark eyes, she didn't quite hide her large orbs who were the only one present who could match Tifa's…possibly.  
The woman smiled at her and Yuffie said. "And this is Lulu! She's a witch…or something!"  
Lulu ignored her and Yuffie walked on…  
Tifa's eyes widened…she saw a girl, of Yuffie's age, blonde hair, with braids, a yellow bikini, pretty eyes…suddenly she knew why the girl she had fun with three days ago had to leave so suddenly when Tifa revealed her name.  
The girl was part of the group meant to test her…or destroy her.  
"And this is…"  
"Rikku, yes we've met before." Tifa said surprised.  
Yuffie looked at the blonde. "You've met Tifa…wait…so this was the woman you were talking about?"  
Suddenly Yuffie slapped Rikku hard on the breast. "You…blondie! You cheated on me!"  
"Owie, owie!" Rikku snapped back and rubbed her breast. "I told you about and I didn't know, she started it! You know I'm yours now, and that hurts!"  
Instantly Yuffie looked ashamed and she rubbed Rikku's breast before giving a kiss on the girl's bra. "I'm sorry Rikku…I know…and Tifa…why'd you have to do my girl?"  
Tifa shook her head and smirked. "The way I see it your girl has been done, by half the women here…right Paine?"  
Paine merely looked angry at Tifa and Yuffie had red eyes. "That did it Tif…"  
Tifa felt no sympathy towards the girl, not one bit.  
Elena then cleared her throat. "Well when you're done we can begin…and Tifa, you're still the biggest slut. You've done more than half the girls here. Or more properly they have taken you…"  
Tifa narrowed her eyes in anger, the insult stung. "I see only six of you…and only three of you have had that privilege."  
"Four." A new voice said.  
Tifa turned to her right and saw someone she never thought, and had hoped never to see again.  
"Aerith!?" Tifa nearly shrieked. "But you're dead."  
"I prefer the term 'one with the lifestream' and due to my…ancestry, I never lost my conscious, even in death. Don't look so surprised Tif, I've become one with the planet, my powers have tripled, sort of speak. And since I'm one with the planet, surely I can manifest myself into a physical form, it sure takes a lot of effort but it's possibly. I'm not the first and certainly not the last who's come back from the dead. And when I heard about…well the invitations, I just had to come. I always liked to beat you up good." Aerith concluded.  
Tifa was too stunned…how was this possible, has she gone crazy, has she been drugged or was this real…  
Aerith looked the same as ever, the pink dress, the green eyes, the staff Tifa hated!  
"Enough, let's begin, warm up." Elena barked and shot forward.  
Without warning she rammed her fist into Tifa's jaw, who shut back and crashed into one of the benches.  
Tifa knew she couldn't think about it all now, she had to fight…  
She stood up and ducked under Elena's fist, her own fist then found Elena's stomach and the woman hunches over as the air left her body.  
Tifa then ram her elbow into Elena's chin and send her backward.  
She didn't have time to recover as the woman called Paine rammed her shoulder into her stomach and lifted her off the ground only to bring her down into the floor again and mounted her. "I got you now bitch! I will enjoy making you scream."  
Quick and brutally Paine unleashed her fist upon Tifa's face and chest, she screamed under the punishment, but she couldn't allow this to go on…they were with seven, she was alone.  
If she gave them time they would surround her and then she would never get up again.  
She forced herself to get angry and suddenly grabbed Paine's fist as it came to her face again. "No bitch, I got you…"  
With a shout Tifa grabbed her attacker's other hand and forced her upper body up, she then ram her forehead into Paine's face and fell back screaming, cursing and cupping her bleeding noise.  
Tifa shot up…and grinned, she felt strong.  
She saw a small shadow in front of her…meaning in that angle her assailant was coming from behind, she turned around and reached out with her hand.  
She caught Yuffie's throat and held her in the air for a moment. "Yuffie, you don't have to do this…join me and together we'll get out of this."  
Yuffie struggled but then stopped and smiled. "I'm sorry Tif…and you're not getting out so easily…watch it."  
Tifa smiled again, how could Yuffie be so foolish to warn her without looking Tifa threw the ninja past her and send Yuffie crashing into Rikku who was trying to sneak up on Tifa.  
The ninja and the thief rolled over the ground each shouting and crying blaming each other for giving their surprise attack away, as the two youngest girls present continued to argue Tifa focused on her next attacker.  
She heard a click close to her ear…her eyes grew wide and she let herself drop to the floor and the gun which was nearly pressed against her head went off, the bullet missed.  
Tifa looked up and saw Yuna surprised, still holding her guns in the same way.  
"so you girls are going to play rough? Fine!" Tifa yelled.  
The fighter then kicked upward with her long and firm leg and smacked the heel of her shoes against Yuna's chin with such a force it could have shattered the woman's teeth.  
It took Yuna seconds to recover, giving Tifa more then enough time to dash into the rows of benches.  
As she dived and disappeared into the wooden benches, Yuna raised her guns and tried to follow Tifa as she fired her guns.  
Tifa kept moving, crawling, jumping, diving, the bullets flew past her but none hit her.  
"Damn it! I'm out!" Yuna yelled.  
Tifa smirked and jumped up…her eyes widened as she saw Yuna smirk, she'd fallen into the oldest trick in the book.  
Yuna shot of one last bullet, Tifa ducked however the bullet scratched her shoulder and left a small wound on her shoulder, Tifa didn't even scream.  
Yuna then lowered her weapon and looked upset. "Now…I'm out."  
Tifa looked around and ignored the wound on her shoulder, she saw a small rock which had fallen off one of the walls or room which were all damaged in some way.  
She grabbed it and shot up again, with a precise angle she threw it so unexpected Yuna never saw it coming and the gunner fell down once the rock hit her head.  
Again there was no rest for the fighter, a person ran up from the left and as Tifa jumped up Lulu wrapped her arms around Tifa in a brutal bear hug.  
The woman was strong, Tifa tried to wriggle free but was stuck, the brutal embrace tightened and she began to scream exposing her clean white teeth to the world and closed her eyes.  
"Ease now child." Lulu said in a calm voice, the voice a strict mother might gave her child.  
Tifa nearly felt like doing as the woman told her to do, hopefully the embrace would ease and Lulu would protect her from the others…but that was the feeling Lulu wanted Tifa to have.  
"Never! Let me go! Big tits!" Tifa nearly barked as with each word more air left her lungs and didn't come back.  
Lulu smiled weakly and increased her grip and pressure, her large orbs began to crush Tifa's perfect breasts, that was despite the fact that Lulu's were larger but Tifa's were firmer.  
"That isn't very polite…and look who is talking, they're perfect. You should give up this life and think of a modeling career my dear. You say it…I give up, I'll let you go and I assure you they won't hurt you anymore." Lulu said calmly.  
Tifa nearly asked if she meant it…maybe Lulu really did, but she couldn't take that chance.  
Instead she mustered all her strength and at first her precious orbs slipped free from Lulu's crushing counterparts, Tifa's breasts actually fell right in Lulu's face who didn't seem bothered.  
For a moment Tifa was afraid Lulu might bite her breasts or nipples…any other of these girl's probably would, but Lulu didn't, she merely held her hug.  
Then eventually Lulu just let Tifa go, allowing the exhausted young woman to crash into the floor, drained and nearly defeated.  
Tifa nearly crawled up in a ball to protect herself. "This can't happen…not to me…not again…"  
Lulu towered over her. "Calm now my child…give yourself up."  
Maybe Tifa would…Lulu made no attempt to punish her any further, but then she heard a new pair of feet approach and she looked up. "I'm sorry…can't take the risk."  
She then kicked Lulu square in the stomach and the dominant woman hunches over, however instead of a hammering blow Tifa showed mercy like Lulu showed her and merely pushed the woman back and the stumbled over the rubbish on her heels and eventually fell down.  
But before Tifa could turn around and prepare herself for the last assailant, a staff connected hard with her head.  
Dazed and pain Tifa reached for her head, however before she could recover Aerith grabbed a fistful of her hair and threw her away from the benches more to the field of flowers next to the small altar.  
Tifa stumbled over and collapsed in the flower field and Aerith walked over mockingly as slowly everyone else got up to their feet. "Tifa…Tifa…Tifa, you honestly surprised me you managed to take them all down."  
Her staff them ram violently into Tifa's covered womanhood and she moaned loudly. "Unfortunately you never change, you can't beat me Tifa…especially not with my new powers."  
Tifa had already noticed by the blow to her head Aerith's strength had increased dramatically, still she wondered. "What…what do you mean."  
Aerith smiled and raised her staff. "This…"  
The following moment Tifa's body was lifted into the air by an invisible force, she tried to struggle but the power that held her was unbreakable.  
"Stop struggling Tifa, no muscles can defeat that power. You see when you die…you reach your absolute power, when I lived I was never taught how to fully control my power. I didn't know who to use them or how strong I was…let's face it back then I was a push over…but not anymore."  
Then the power slammed Tifa back in the wall, but held here there even after the blow, dazed and confused Tifa's started to spin around in a perfect circle against the wall.  
Her eyes widened, by an invisible hand her suspensors where pushed aside and they fall to her sides, she looked down, she saw her breasts being massaged roughly by something she couldn't see.  
She then felt something brush against her hip…up to her groin.  
"Aerith what are you doing!?" Tifa yelled.  
Suddenly she invisible power released it's grip and Tifa panicked as she fell to the ground, she came down hard and rolled down into the field of flowers.  
A normal person would have shattered half the bones in their body from that fall…but despite Tifa's problems, she was still tough and could endure more than most.  
"Nothing…" Aerith said innocently and walked forward, once more the rammed her staff into Tifa's womanhood who in turn began to moan and squirm underneath the staff.  
Everyone else closed by and merely looked, some smirking, some exited…but all loving it, there simply was something about seeing Tifa Lockhart, getting beaten and abused.  
Yuffie was no different and felt herself aroused as Tifa lay there, moaning, squirming, struggling under Aerith's dominant grip, she didn't tear her eyes off Tifa but spoke to Rikku who stood next to her. "Damn this is getting me…like…you know…just feel!"  
She grabbed Rikku's hand and drove them underneath her unbuttoned pants, she shivered as Rikku's fingers brushed over her gentle wet nether lips.  
A moment later Rikku pulled a face and pulled her hand out of Yuffie's pants and wiped her wet fingers clean on Yuffie's top, arousing Yuffie even more as she touched her breasts. "Jukkie, you're all wet!"  
Rikku let out a girlish giggle and flushed red. "I'm sort of enjoying this too…"  
Yuffie made a faked surprised look and shot forward with her hand towards Rikku's groin. "Let me feel, let me feel!"  
When Yuffie's finger made contact with Rikku's lustful clit the thief closed her eyes and moaned softly, Yuffie merely giggled. "You're all wet too!"  
Rikku snapped, the turned to her companion and started to kiss Yuffie full on the lips for a moment the ninja was taken by surprise but then returned the kiss, in a passionate lustful way, their lips and tongues struggled for control, both wanting it, neither getting it, resulting only that the kiss grew fiercer.  
Rikku's hand shot back into Yuffie's pants and the two girls started to finger each other without caring if anyone was watching.  
Though they were most certainly, fulfilling the fantasies if at least one person…  
The others were still fixed on Tifa so didn't tell them to stop.  
Once the fist drops of juice started to flow from underneath their pants and bikini past their long bare legs, their legs failed them and they fell down to the ground, which caused a few to look at their way.  
Yuffie mounted Rikku and placed her hip against Rikku's womanhood, while placing her own groin on Rikku's bare hip.  
But they never stopped kissing and in a primal feeling of lust and longing they started to fiercely grind their wet private area's over each other's legs.  
Yuffie moaned. "I want you, you little thief…"  
Rikku couldn't even talk she merely moaned something that sounded like. "Princess Ninja."  
They cupped each others breasts and pretty soon they locked each other's legs in such a way their young womanhood's were rubbing against each other, their moans grew louder and they both approached their climax.  
By now everyone was staring at them…even Aerith had stopped tormenting Tifa for a moment and Tifa herself weakly looked up and saw her former lover in a wild fierce engagement with the blonde girl she herself had made love to three days ago.  
"alright enough!" Elena barked and approached the two girls, Paine joined her.  
They then each grabbed a girl and pulled them apart, both Yuffie and Rikku's eyes flew open, they stretched their arms out to one another, and they moaned for the moment they were taken apart they both reached their climax.  
As they came they both stopped struggling and collapsed to the ground as both Elena and Paine dropped them in surprise and disapproval.  
Both girls had a wide smile on their sweating faces…  
"Can we please go on now!" Elena yelled.  
When no one objected their eyes turned back to Tifa, who felt some fear again.  
Elena walked over and started to explain. "Now Tifa, I must say I'm impressed you managed to knock us all down. But now that you are weakened…and in an aroused state. The true test comes, we will all fight you one by one. We will try to claim you…if you keep resisting you win, if you're still able to resist when everyone is done. You did it and then…we'll see but happens next."  
"Doesn't really sound like I have a choice…" Tifa said weakly, regaining her energy to stand up again.  
"No you don't, a first demonstration is at place, Yuffie?" Elena said.  
"Right!" Yuffie said and shot up to her feet. "To the altar with her!"  
Without another word, Rikku, Elena, Paine and Yuna grabbed each of Tifa's limps and lifted the struggling girl up, they walked to the stone altar and placed her on top of it, but they never let go of her.  
Tifa was completely helpless, they had her, each girl for each link…even she wasn't that strong.  
"Now keep her down!" Yuffie said and they held her down tighter.  
Yuffie then crawled on top of Tifa and smiled before pulling the fighter's skirt up and ripping Tifa's thong off before starting to viciously lick at Tifa's exposed womanhood.  
At first Tifa tried to ignore the feeling, her back arched, but she didn't moan then the ninja's tongue slipped inside her and she felt like exploding. "Noooo!"  
She began to twist and spasm, arching her back up and down, she could feel that the girl's who were holding her bare sweaty arms and legs burn their view into her perfect orbs as they rose and descended.  
Yuffie continued to suck and lick like some possessed ninja demon, Tifa felt so helpless, and Aerith's maniacal laughter didn't help her gain some control one bit.  
After a few minutes she screamed loudly and she now why they wanted to engage her here in the deserted church, no one would hear her scream.  
Her womanhood literally spasm, and Yuffie let out a girlish complaining shout as Tifa's cum hit her face. "That's gross Tifa!"  
Yuffie then gave Tifa's private area and vicious pinch before getting off.  
All the girl's let her go and Rikku immediately tended to Yuffie and began to lick her face clean, the two of them began to giggle again…  
Tifa then lay limp on the altar for a moment, her arms and legs hanging loosely spread past the stone construction.  
She knew this was going to be hard, and knew that despite their joy in her coming and humiliation, each time she climaxed she'd also feel more weakened and exhausted…this was bad.  
So with all her might she rolled of the altar and crashed into the wooden floor next to the flower field and tried to get up.  
"Look ladies, she's still ready for more! Rikku you're up next!" Aerith said joyful.  
"Okay, okay, don't rush me…Yuffie I'll be back really soon."  
While Rikku approaches Tifa who got up the other girls sat down on a bench to watch.  
Tifa raised her fist and threw a punch, Rikku ducked under it, all the strength was gone from Tifa, she could only endure now and not give up.  
"Wowie, this will be easier than expected." Rikku mocked and drove her fist in Tifa's back.  
With a groan Tifa fell forward and manages to catch herself with her hands before her face would meet the floor full frontal.  
Not a moment later a scarf was wrapped around her throat and she immediately reached for it, however Rikku pulled without mercy and Tifa gasped for air as she was raised to her knees and further back until her back couldn't arch any further and the other women had the best view of Tifa's breasts they would ever have as they nearly popped out of her shirt.  
Rikku locked her ankles with Tifa's and placed her knees against Tifa's hips, she then let go of the scarf and grabbed Tifa's arms and hauled the poor fighter up in a tormenting Surfboard-Stretch.  
Tifa screamed out in pain as Rikku tried to snap her in two, her shirt nearly crawled up past her orbs so far her back and midriff was arched.  
Then suddenly Rikku spoke. "Now this is the good part."  
Before Tifa realized it Rikku let go with one hand and started to finger the weakened fighter while applying the merciless Surfboard-Stretch.  
Tifa moaned and screamed but couldn't escape, this wasn't possible, Rikku's technique was like Yuffie's full of flaws, she have beaten the hell out of this girl blinded folded.  
Now she was being punishment and simply taking during her punishment by this young girl who was still more of a child than a mature woman, at least in her mind.  
Rikku giggled loudly and increased the speed of her fingers entering and leaving Tifa's private area.  
The fighter's scream grew louder as her womanhood burned fiercely from Rikku's inexperienced and above all rough touch.  
But still despite that Rikku was giving her more pain than pleasure she grew closer to her orgasm, after two minutes Rikku's hand at Tifa's groin was nothing but a blur to the eyes so fast the young girl was brutally fingering the slight older fighter.  
"Ahhh! You…slut!" Tifa screamed more to herself than to Rikku and she screamed again, filling the church with her cries of agony.  
Then she came, her juices literally filled the air as Rikku pushed her off into the air finally releasing the terrible hold she had on Tifa.  
Tifa landed hard and painfully her chest first on the wooden floor, her eyes were closed in agony and her womanhood gave a few last few sprays of cum before finally stopping.  
Rikku got up too and began to bow next to Tifa, a moment later she walked to the bench and took a seat next to Yuffie.  
Tifa managed to blink a few times with her eyes then whispered. "Come…on…get up…"  
And she did, slowly struggling, trembling, but she did.  
"Still haven't had enough miss perfect breasts? Fine I'll take you on myself." Elena said menacing and stood up and rushed towards Tifa.  
Chanceless Tifa was knocked back to the floor, and naturally knowing this was Elena, she expected and felt the kick from Elena's heeled shoe to her exposed womanhood.  
Again she screamed, like so many screams she had given before, only arousing her attackers more, only making them want to hurt her and humiliate her more.  
Her agony would only inspire them…  
"I'll make it quick, since I've had so much fun with you last week." Elena said and grabbed Tifa's hair.  
With a moan the fighter was pulled up and Elena literally punched her against the wall.  
However before Tifa could collapse again Elena gave a kick to Tifa's groin, it hit and Tifa grabbed the woman's ankles but could in way ease her situation.  
But instead of pulling back Elena kept her foot where it was and she changed her angle until the needle of her heel was directly pressed on Tifa's bare womanhood.  
"Ahhh! Please!" Tifa moaned as Elena's heel penetrated her nether lips.  
Elena merely laughed and knew that this torture, her heel in Tifa's womanhood was the only thing keeping the fighter up.  
Elena then leaned back slightly and the heel got out just a little, then Elena leaned forward and the heel was forced back inside Tifa and once the couldn't go any further the rest of Elena's shoe simply viciously kicked her groin.  
Elena leaned back again…and then forward giving the same result.  
Each time Elena increased her strength, each time the woman's grin grew wider.  
Tifa's arms hang lifelessly past her body and she would have collapsed was it not for the heel inside her womanhood which kept her upright.  
Her ears where filled with a wet slapping noise of her groin being abused by Elena.  
Minutes passed, or hours…but eventually she spasmed violently and her womanhood sprayed her tormented pleasure juices once more, all over Elena's shoes and legs.  
Tifa never stopped moaning not even when her womanhood finally stopped flowing.  
Without warning Elena pulled out her heel resulting in a scream from her prey, but before Tifa could crash to the ground Elena shot forward and pressed her body against Tifa's and held her upright against the wall.  
"Now give me a kiss love…you're the one after all who made me like this, all those months ago." Elena whispered and she gave Tifa a kiss.  
Tifa manages to throw her arm around Elena's neck and returned the kiss passionately.  
After a minute she had regained some strength and she lifted up her knee into Elena's weak spot, but it was a weak lift, barely a brush against Elena's womanhood.  
Elena then laughed and let go of Tifa and she crashed to the floor, Elena walked back to the couch and said. "Next!"  
Aerith merely raised her staff and a moment later bright blue light filled the entire church.  
The air turned cold, snow flocks appeared...  
"No! No!...Not her…" Tifa whispered while shaking her head, the next moment she looked up the Ice Goddess known as Shiva floated in front of her awaiting her mistress's command.  
Shiva was a divine being, a body perfect in every way, and the blue skin wasn't even that bizarre once you got used to it.  
Tifa had…months ago Yuffie and Aerith had sent Shiva after her, the summon had nearly destroyed her.  
Aerith then spoke. "Shiva, just like last time alright? Just make it quick we don't have all day."  
The summon didn't even nod but slowly floated forward towards Tifa who didn't even try to get up to her feet, Shiva was too powerful, she wouldn't even try to fight back, she would simply endure…what else could she do against a Goddess?  
When she looked past Shiva Aerith laughed. "Tifa you remember Shiva don't you…I'm sure you're just trilled to see her again."  
Tifa didn't reply, she just allowed the summon to lift her by her shoulder up into the air.  
The summon planted a cold kiss on the fighter's lips, Tifa moaned as Shiva's ice cold tongue searched every corner of her mouth, she literally felt her saliva freeze inside her very mouth.  
Her lips turned blue, the sweat on her face and body turned into ice and snow.  
Shiva pressed her against the wall and grabbed Tifa's wrists, the summon then literally froze them against the wall in a pair of ice bounds.  
The summon did the same to the girl's ankles and rose again.  
Tifa's nipples pointed through her shirt but the summon ignored them, Shiva merely looked at her coldly and Tifa knew it was pointless to beg.  
Shiva then threw her fist back and lunged it into Tifa's stomach, the fighter's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets by the blow.  
Shiva's strength was amazing, Tifa knew from personal experience that only Jenova's punches were more powerful.  
Shiva threw another few punches and the church was filled by the sound of flesh and bones crashing with immense power against stone, for a moment it seemed as if the wall wouldn't hold against Shiva's brutal power.  
The summon stopped for a moment and Tifa was barely conscious, she spat out red snow…  
"She's…killing…me…again…" Tifa whispered, and when she looked up Shiva rammed her fist against Tifa's jaw.  
All the girls expect Aerith looked on silently, only Aerith was laughing at the brutality.  
Rikku and Yuffie covered each others eyes not being able to witness something so brutal, they never had the intention of killing Tifa…but this summon was killing her.  
"Aerith, make her stop! She's dying!" Elena barked.  
Aerith looked around furiously. "I could fix that!"  
"I don't care, make Shiva go on." Elena replied calmly.  
Aerith rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, the following moment Shiva stopped.  
Without warning the summon's finger disappeared inside Tifa's womanhood, it took only seconds before she felt herself freezing on the inside.  
"You better come fast Tifa! Come fast and go on or else Shiva might just freeze you to death." Aerith mocked.  
Tifa barely heard her, she was panicking, she was going to die.  
She reached out and began to rub her finger against Shiva's bare clit.  
After a moment the summon stopped pressing, by now her entire hand had disappeared inside Tifa…  
The fighter went on stimulating the emotionless summon and after some precious seconds Shiva mimicked the motion on Tifa, perhaps just returning the favor, perhaps thinking this was some futile attack from Tifa and wanting to let the human suffer under her own technique.  
Tifa tried to force herself to come quickly…but she couldn't do anything, the summon wasn't exactly a good lover and the freezing cold was unbearable.  
She cried in desperation and screamed. "Come on you always come! Why not now!"  
Shiva's eyes changed for a moment and her stimulation increased, second later a small blizzard of snow left Tifa's womanhood, though this wasn't pleasurable in any way.  
She was literally frozen…if she didn't warm up soon she'd die anyway.  
Shiva tore her loose from the wall and dropped her to the floor, Tifa crawled up in a ball but knew she had to move to warm up, as Shiva disappeared she got up.  
"Next…" Aerith said bored.  
Lulu quickly stepped up and walked towards Tifa. "Relax now child…let me tender to you."  
And with that she embraced a half frozen Tifa and gave her a deep passionate kiss, the ice around Tifa's lips cracked by the sudden warmth.  
Her half frozen saliva inside her mouth slowly melted away, and Lulu's warm tongue was an extremely welcome surprise after Shiva…  
Once she could move her mouth properly again she returned the kiss without hesitation and eventually Lulu began to massage Tifa's frozen nipples warm again.  
Tifa moaned and Lulu broke the kiss.  
"What…what are you doing? We're supposed to fight not make…love." Tifa whispered with her eyes closed in a new feeling of pleasure…and safety.  
There was nothing menacing about this Lulu, she felt at ease and safe.  
Lulu then began to pull and twist Tifa's nipple, the fighter laid her hand on Lulu's in an attempt to stop her then began to moan.  
Lulu smiled and began to pull the young woman's nipple harder until it couldn't stretch any further and then went on in another direction.  
"Ahh! Don't stop!" Tifa begged in pure pleasure and she smiled…she loved this woman's touch.  
Lulu gave her a quick kiss again and Tifa whispered between her moans as Lulu began to pinch her nipples. "What are you doing…it feels so good…"  
Lulu then twisted her nipple again and she screamed in pleasure again, she was warming up alright and Tifa whispered the same thing again. "What are you doing to me…ah…it feels so good…please don't stop…it feels so good."  
"It does, doesn't it?" Lulu suddenly said and lowered her hand.  
She lowered it and began to rub over Tifa's still frozen womanhood. "You're very cold down there, frozen. Let me warm you up…"  
Tifa merely nodded and felt something very warm rubbing over her womanhood.  
She didn't know that Lulu was using her magic, that she was actually having the lightest flicker of fire controlled in her hand.  
But the stimulation was amazing, and seconds later Lulu's hand was greeted by a new wave of warm juices, though Tifa hadn't quite come just yet, but she moaned like the did.  
"I think…I think…I want to touch you, I love you." Tifa said, just glad that someone didn't torture her for a moment.  
"Then do it, touch me child." Lulu commanded and Tifa raised her hand and gently massages Lulu's impressive breasts.  
Lulu began to purr softly like some large pussy-cat, she clearly enjoyed the younger girl's touch.  
"Please, take me away from her…pleas…please…" Tifa whispered almost feeling sure the woman would protect her.  
Then her eyes flew wide open and she screamed in complete panic as something was burning her womanhood, she stumbled away and fell to the ground and saw a small ball of fire in Lulu's hand.  
She got up to her knees as Lulu approached her. "Why…I thought you…"  
"Silence, child. You are mine now." Lulu said and she slapped Tifa had in the face causing the fighter to fall back to the ground.  
Lulu mounted the younger girl and began to kiss and stimulate Tifa, only she had dissolved the fire ball to but a tiny spark of warmness.  
Tifa's limps shot to all sides from underneath Lulu, but she couldn't escape.  
"I love you too, child." Lulu said but Tifa didn't know if she meant it or mocked Tifa.  
Yuffie suddenly burst out laughing and she and Rikku both said at the same time. "My god! Lulu is raping Tifa! Nice!"  
They looked at each in sheer amusement…and reached for each other's groins again to enjoy the show.  
Meanwhile Tifa screamed and moaned but could not escape the now stronger woman's…forced love making.  
Thirty minutes passed, Lulu was clearly taking her time…but at last Tifa came and Lulu whispered. "I'm sorry, child. There was no other way, take comfort in the fact that I did not torture you."  
She then dismounted Tifa and left the girl, Tifa rolled up in a ball again and cried, the only woman who gave her some hope in her group of attackers had just taken her like she was some small-time push over, yet still she longed for Lulu and that made it worse.  
"My turn." Yuna suddenly and passed Lulu with a wink as she approached Tifa.  
She crouched next to Tifa and began to brush the girl's cheek. "Shh. It's okay, don't cry…come on now."  
Yuna spoke in a sweet voice but right now Tifa believed she was just mocking her, she slapped the hand away and said weakly. "Go to hell…"  
"Now that isn't very nice, now I'm upset!" Yuna said in a less kind voice.  
She upholstered one of her guns and without warning plunged the barrel of the gun deep inside Tifa's womanhood who screamed at the sudden rough penetration.  
She spasmed over the ground and screamed loudly, screamed in a shrill voice because she had already screamed her lungs out that day.  
Yuna merely grinned and began to thrust her gun in and out of Tifa. "Don't we such a cry baby! I did this to Rikku once. Right Rikku?"  
Rikku looked up, and covered herself up a little but Yuffie never stopped touching her. "Yeah…you and Paine were a real meanie back then! You know how much Owie that does!? I actually feel sorry for Tifa…and I still don't know why Paine found it necessary to clean the deck with my hair! Took me days to clean all of my braids!"  
"Poor baby!" Yuffie shrieked and then she and Rikku where tongue wrestling again.  
Yuna began to shake her head and looked back at Tifa who was squirming underneath her brutal assault.  
The gunner lifted the fighter's shirt and began to play with Tifa's orbs, play as in hurting them, pinching, slapping, squeezing…and every time Tifa screamed Yuna went on rougher.  
"You can do it! Come on! Come for auntie Yuna…" Yuna said in such as mocking way it pained Tifa more then what Yuna was doing to her womanhood.  
She hadn't felt this humiliated in…well, humiliation was a common part of her life this past year.  
Then her back arched, her sweaty body moved and once more her womanhood spasmed and forced her love juices passed the gun and all over Yuna's hands.  
"God! I'm surprised you're not dehydrated yet!" Yuna said with a wide grin and reached inside her own skirt.  
When she pulled her hand out her finger was all wet and she held her finger under the small river of Tifa's still flowing juices, the poor fighter never stopped screaming and was suddenly silenced when a wet finger exploded her mouth and made a motion as if it was brushing her teeth.  
She knew it was Yuna's cum…and probably her own, it was tradition or so it seemed.  
"Now you got me wet too! Rikku! Need a favor…" Yuna was saying as she got up and rushed towards Yuffie and Rikku who were still making love on the bench.  
Paine then looked around annoyed. "Fine, I suppose I should go now…let's get this over with."  
Tifa began to shake her head. "No…no…can't…take anymore, can't…go on."  
"No, no you bitch!" Paine said and kicked Tifa hard in the ribs rolling her over to her side, her exposed breasts pressed against the wooden floor.  
"Now I'm going to have some fun too!" Paine roared.  
She walked around Tifa and looked where she could hurt the girl most and fist.  
She looked at the fighter's perfects orbs, lying there, just helplessly…she then saw Tifa's exposed nipple touching the surface of the floor.  
Paine grinned wickedly. "This is going to hurt bitch, bad!"  
The swords woman then brought her heeled foot down hard, ramming the needle of her heel precisely on Tifa's nipple, crushing it between her heel and the floor.  
"Oh my! Ahhh!" Tifa moaned, the terrible pain was unbearable, she couldn't even pass out.  
Paine merely grinned and began to grind her heel over Tifa's fragile nipple as it was pressed flat between her heel and the floor.  
Elena and Aerith were clearly enjoying this.  
"No more…no more!" Tifa begged and brought one hand to her face in complete desperation.  
"Yes more! More! More!" Paine shouted and she spat on Tifa's beautiful face.  
After ten more seconds Tifa merely had a pain engulfed face and her screams went silent, her mouth motioned as if she screamed alright but the pain was too much for her to actually produce any noise.  
Paine then lifted her heel from Tifa's abused nipple and then the screaming came, deafening, terrible, Yuna, Rikku and Yuffie actually stopped their love making for a moment.  
Paine dropped to her knees and slapped Tifa's ass. "Come on bitch, roll over."  
Tifa didn't have a choice but before she could do as she was told Paine turned her on her back forcefully and spread her legs.  
Paine unsheathed her sword and without warning she pressed the tip of her weapon against Tifa's womanhood, and slipped inside just a centimeter.  
Tifa screamed by this new fear. "Please no! Don't!"  
Paine grinned and nodded. "Yes, I will. Now it depends on you…you need to stay very, very, very…still. Or else…I might…" Paine twisted her weapon a little and she sharp edge brushed over Tifa's nether lips. "Cut you."  
Tifa screamed and merely nodded, why…why did this happen.  
Then without warning Paine straightened her weapon and slipped it inside, centimeter by centimeter, Tifa's screaming increased, the fear was even worse then the pain.  
After three long minutes the blade had disappeared inside Tifa for about one-thirds its length.  
With a brutal grin Paine twisted the weapon, giving Tifa a taste to another world of pain, but she didn't cut the girl and Tifa was wise enough not to move.  
The blade twisted to the other side again, Paine's laughter turned into a laugh of near madness, and despite the growing pain the stimulation…and the fear, everything, Tifa felt another climax approach.  
And suddenly with a quick, precise motion Paine retrieved her weapon without cutting Tifa, and when the blade left her private area…she came again, and she didn't stop coming.  
Paine actually looked embarrassed and pressed her gloved hand against Tifa's flowing womanhood, as if that would stop it, but her love juices slipped through Paine's fingers.  
"Will you stop that…this bitch won't stop coming…Yuna! What do I do!"  
"Nothing, just wait for it to stop." Yuna shouted back before getting on with pleasuring Rikku with her tongue.  
Paine shut up to her feet and looked disgusted as Tifa continued to flow…she took another few steps began when Tifa's juices fell on her boots. "Okay, screw this…I'm gone from this bitch, pervert!"  
Aerith then quickly jumped up and walked towards Tifa who tried to crawl away. "My turn now, and no you're not getting away."  
With a motion of her staff Tifa was pulled back and dragged over the ground towards Aerith's feet. "Hi, Tif. Did you miss me, I sure missed your screams."  
The flower girl then drove the tip of her staff into Tifa's womanhood, again and again, Tifa screamed and tried to turn away but couldn't move.  
Eventually the staff came to a rest and it grinded over her sweet spot, Aerith lowered her voice to a whisper. "Shall I reveal a secret to you? In the lifestream, I met the only person more powerful than me…Jenova. She hasn't forgotten about you, and I agreed with her ideas. Sure you're not the main thing on her agenda, destroying the world is the first thing on her list, but you take a good second place. You see…she's back, and she even fixed up Scarlet. They want to meet you, for a good private reunion, but with all these others girls around…it's just not right. So…after I'm done, we'll celebrate and I'll deal with them, we'll then have a lovely little tournament and one by one the ladies will fall. And then you're all alone, left to suffer forever at the hands of Jenova and her own little pet Scarlet. Oh and me of course."  
Aerith then pointed her hand at Tifa and a moment later lightning shot from her hand, Tifa screamed and spamsed under the suddenly electricity running through her body, she began to scream uncontrollably, and everyone else in the church stopped what they are doing and merely look.  
After a few minutes, some smoke rose from Tifa's body…but she wasn't burned or anything like that, Aerith had her magic set on torture not murder.  
"Come on get up Tif." Aerith mocked.  
Tifa merely groaned something in return.  
"I said get up!"  
A crushing power got hold of Tifa and she screamed out her lungs as an invisible force crushed every part of her body, it felt as if her bones were crushed to dust.  
Aerith then stuck the tip of her staff brutally inside Tifa, and with inhuman strength she literally lifted Tifa up in the air like this…Tifa tried to push herself of the end of the staff, but it was impossible.  
When she gave up she staff sunk in deeper into her womanhood and she yelled to everything she held dear, drip of juice ran down the staff and Aerith dropped Tifa with a disgusted look on her face when the fighter's juices reached her hand.  
"Now you'll love this Tif." Aerith said and grabbed two materia from her pocket, a pink one and a red one.  
"I forged them myself! One will make you extremely sensitive, and the other will make everything and sexual stimulation like you've never felt before…well maybe you have but it'll do the trick. But don't worry the effects won't last forever, it only works when the victim it in a range from one meter…I'm planning on something a little closer then one meter."  
Aerith then crouched in front of Tifa and slipped each matera inside Tifa, the poor fighter moaned as the two materia immediately started to have effect.  
Aerith then plunges her staff into Tifa again as if pushing the tow magical objects in deeper…it was brutal and terrible.  
Tifa felt like dying, the pain was too much, it felt as if her womanhood was ripped apart whatever the materia was it worked…too good.  
She then felt the other matera take effect, her eyes widened and she screamed loudly as she immediately came…soaking Aerith's staff and hands.  
"God, Tif. You could have waited just a second…" Aerith mocked.  
This was too much…in the past little more than an hour she has climaxed eight times, she was drained, she couldn't take anymore.  
Aerith then smiled and twisted Tifa's nipple, the pain was immense, Tifa reached for her nipple and cried. "Oh my…! She! Ripped it off!"  
Aerith laughed. "No you silly, I barely touched it…it's still on, but sure it'll feel like I ripped it off, I love my new material."  
The flower girl pinches into each of Tifa's nipples and twisted them…all of Midgar could hear her screams or so it seemed.  
The torture went on for minutes but Aerith didn't stop there, she grabbed her staff again and with a single motion she raised Tifa into the air.  
Then made a series of motions and Tifa's breasts, hair, arms and legs were all pulled into different directions applying maximum pain to the already destroyed Tifa.  
"Now this'll be fun, Yuffie, Rikku, you'll love this!" Aerith shouted back and with another few motions Tifa's arms were stretched to the left and right.  
With another motion Tifa's legs were spread apart in a perfect split.  
Aerith then raised her hand, aiming at Tifa's groin." Oh yeah, Tif. The only way to get those material out is by surgery, or by coming…a lot."  
Then a string of lightning shot out of Aerith's hand and hit Tifa's groin, and traced around the fighter's womanhood, and eventually fixed upon it.  
Each time Tifa fell unconscious, she awaken again by the same pain that knocked her out…this was by far the worst punishment she had ever endured.  
And she had always believed nothing could be more worse than Jenova…she was wrong.  
Then it came again, the lightning was enough to stimulate her due to the materia inside her.  
She arched her back pressing her orbs forward, she swung her head from side to side and simply flowed while screaming in the most terrible pain and pleasure she had ever felt…  
She hung in the air in a perfect split, her juices flowed from her in a perfect straight shower and it never ended…  
Yuffie joked. "Come Rikku! Shower…I dare you!"  
At first Rikku doubted…apparently remembering the last time cum had gotten into her hair.  
"Fine!"  
The ninja and the thief then shot forward and dashed under the shower of Tifa's juices…it was bizarre but it was Tifa in pain and pleasure, nothing was better to witness on that earth.  
"You're all…! Ahhh!" Tifa roared…  
Yuffie and Rikku giggled as they splashed Tifa's cum at one another, Yuffie teased and rubbed it through Rikku's hair, Rikku then grabbed Yuffie's sensitive nipple and squeezed it forcing the ninja to open her mouth to scream and laugh and she had a mouth full of Tifa…  
Aerith enjoyed every second of it…  
Aerith then stopped…and Tifa screamed louder, wide eyed…the pain of coming so much must have been a torture beyond anything even in normal conditions now with the material inside her…  
Yuffie and Rikku then grossed the line and all rules were gone, they began to rub each other in, open their mouth and spit it at each other like it was water, had it not been that they enjoyed it all so much they might think it was…inappropriate.  
Red and pink slipped out of Tifa's womanhood…  
"Owie!" Rikku said and reached for her head.  
"Ouchie!" Yuffie shrieked and did the same…  
Tifa's screaming stopped and she relaxed in the invisible grip.  
The ninja and the thief looked at their feet, and saw the tow materia they looked up at Tifa's full glory, nearly disappointed it had stopped…but Tifa had come dozens of times those last minutes, that she hadn't died of sheer exhaustion or something was a miracle.  
"Ah…guess it's over." Yuffie announced and she and Rikku joined the other.  
Tifa fluttered her eyes open and spoke with the weakest voice she ever spoke in. "You had…your fun…now…let me…go."  
Aerith shook her head and motioned some more, Tifa flew forward towards Aerith and was spread straight horizontally.  
Then with tremendous force she was forced down and Aerith sunk to her knees and extended on knee…moments later Tifa's back came crashing on her back in a terrible back-breaker move by inhuman powers.  
She screamed once more…but her back did not snap.  
"Aerith!" Elena said.  
But the flower girl ignored her and lifted Tifa into the air again, higher then before…she hesitated for a moment and then brought Tifa down.  
Everyone was shocked as Tifa's back folded around Aerith's knee, and then dropped limp to the ground.  
Aerith grinned. "I did it…I did what no one else could! Not even Jenova…I broke Tifa Lockhart!"  
"Bitch, you killed her that wasn't part of the deal!" Elena snapped.  
"Relax! I said I could fix it!" Aerith said and with a motion of her hand over Tifa's near lifeless body her hand began to glow. "And she isn't dead, I just broke her back…to prove a point, she's only human. And I can fix it."  
Moments later Tifa's spine straightened, and the despite everything might girl started to breath properly again.  
Lulu stepped forward and they stood in a circle around Tifa. "I think we should stop now…"  
"Agreed, celebration time." Aerith said and with another motion and bottle suddenly appeared in her hand.  
She passed it around and all the women, who together had broken Tifa Lockhart took a sip from it.  
The bottle came back nearly empty to Aerith and she looked down at Tifa who lay there helplessly, exposed, defeat and just destroyed. "Enjoy Tif."  
Aerith turned the bottle around and allowed the consumption to fall upon Tifa's face, bare legs, belly, groin and breasts.  
Despite her ravaged body…Tifa looked delicious, wet and shiny from sweet and the drink poured over her, Aerith refilled the bottle with her magic and passed it on.  
Little did her companions know that the drink would make them feel drunk, not hinder their movements but they would forget everything that has happened for a day or two, or as along as Aerith wondered…until their little championship was over.  
However before her companions would pass out from the drink, she was sure they could have some more fun with Tifa…  
Tifa merely lay there broken, and defeated and saw the girls celebrate because they had destroyed her, she looked into Aerith's eyes and somehow knew what Aerith was planning…she's play along…for now…until she was fully recovered.  
Then Tifa's moans began again as the girls feasted upon her…

( This is continued in an alternate storyline Nategrey's great story: Final Fantasy Brawl 1. Also I know the transition between stories is a little strange since the FFB 1 most characters seemingly meet each other for the first time. Hence I allowed Aerith to make everyone drunk with a special drink, except herself and Tifa. That's why in FFB the character's can't—YET—remember what happened. Also I said that Tifa would play along for now, that's why in FFB she calls the girls who dominate her mistress. Also know that up until now Nate too was unaware of this event, so bear with the story if it contains some minor flaws. And Nate, hope you could appreciate the minor Rikku-Yuffie content in this story. Greeting to all, Disy. )


End file.
